1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera, and in particular, to a video camera capable of confirming an operation of the camera during a remote control operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in a case where it is desired to effect a remote control operation of a video camera, there has been known a method in which a light receiving section for the remote control is disposed on the video camera such that an infrared ray irradiated from a light emitter according to a remote control operation is received by the light receiving section, thereby achieving an operation of the camera. Similarly, a light receiving section for the remote control may be disposed on a video tape recorder (VTR), with a camera integrated therewith so as to effect a remote control operation of the VTR or the camera. There has been a system in which such a remote control operation can be achieved from various directions with respect to the camera, namely, the remote control light receiving section can be positioned toward various directions, as described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 16695/1988, for example.
In an apparatus to be operated through a remote control operation, the user takes a place apart from the apparatus and hence cannot confirm the operation thereof in any ordinary manner. For example, in a case where the operator instructs the start of a shooting operation by use of a remote control light emitter such that a light receiving section of a camera receives an infrared ray emitted from the light emitter so as to start the shooting operation, since the operator is apart from the camera, it is impossible for the operator to confirm whether or not the shooting operation of the camera has started.
To overcome this difficulty, there has been proposed a system in which a tally lamp is disposed on the camera such that, by turning the lamp on, for example, the shooting operation in process is notified to the operation initiating the remote control operation.
However, since such a tally lamp is arranged to be directed toward a front side of the apparatus, the operator can confirm the on/off state of the lamp only from the front side thereof. In consequence, when the remote control light receiving section is moved to face various directions for the remote control operation, since the operation of the apparatus cannot be confirmed as described above, there has been a disadvantage that the remote control operation cannot be easily achieved from directions other than that associated with the front side of the apparatus.